


[Vid] Tangled Up In Me

by winterevanesce



Category: Playful Kiss
Genre: Asian Drama, F/M, Fanvids, Relationship Study, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-24
Updated: 2012-03-24
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterevanesce/pseuds/winterevanesce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Can’t you see, I want you.” (Oh Ha Ni’s POV) Baek Seung Jo causes Oh Ha Ni to go a little crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] Tangled Up In Me

**Author's Note:**

> [Download](http://winterevanesce.net/playful-kiss-tangled-up-in-me/) @ Winterevanesce.net  
> 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> vimeo STREAMING: <https://vimeo.com/39058442>  
> vimeo PASSWORD: **kittyvids**


End file.
